Hello: A Show Choir Romance
by LadyDrizzle
Summary: St. Berry, will their romance survie. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello: A Show Choir Romance**

**A/N: This is how I would've have liked Jesse story to go, But I know it would've never happened. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own glee, if I did, Funk would not have ended the way it did :), I also do not own the song "Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love" **

Chapter One:

_Crap_, I'm late for rehearsal. Like I need this, Shelby is going to off at me, and that is NOT a good thing at all. As much as I love Vocal Adrenaline, sometimes, it can become too hard, I mean come on, 2:30 till midnight? Even I, Jesse St James, am not THAT crazy. But I'd never let it show. My whole future relies on this.

***The Next Day***

Thank goodness it Saturday, The only day of the week we don't rehearse, well, We used too until the school was sued for forcing its students to rehearse 7 days a week, So Shelby decided that maybe we should take Saturday s off to get "socialized," I was angry at first, but now I come to look forward to Saturday s just like I used to before I went to Carmel. Today I've decided to go down to the music store, maybe give a impromptu concert, today, I'm thinking of maybe some queen, I do love me a good somebody to love.

Wow, who is that? I think I've seen her face before. Yes. I have, Its Rachel Berry, Lead Vocalist of New Directions, I saw them perform at Sectionals, her club was so-so, but she, She left me breathless with her flawed, but perfect rendition of the classic "Don't Rain On My Parade," Somehow I find myself walking up to her, stupid feet, but I'm happy about it none the less.

"Lionel Richie huh?" She just nods at me,

"You're Jesse St James, Lead Singer of Vocal Adrenaline,"

"And you're Rachel Berry, I saw you perform at Sectionals, Your rendition of "Don't rain on my parade was flawed, you lacked Barbra's emotional depth, but you are talented," She smiles at me. God. That is one heck of a smile, I feel my charm working her over, but I somehow feeling Jesse coming out, not Jesse St James, and I like it.

I start talking to her about how much I love the music store, and suddenly I remember the piano,

"How about we take it for a spin?"

"Here? I'm kind of nervous,"

"I remember when I used to get nervous, Come on, I do this all the time, I like to give impromptu concerts for the homeless, It's so important to give back," Dam. I'm good.

"I don't know if I want to perform Hello, In fact, I have a better idea,"

Was she really telling me which song to perform? This girl was more like me than I thought.

"Oh, Really? What?"

"Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love, It's well within your range, I've also seen you up on stage, I can tell you lack some of my years of training, but you do have quite a lot. I think this song is more entertaining for an outside audience, I know the words off by heart, and one would assume you know it as well, as well as how to play it,"

"You seem to know me well, you a bit of a stalker Berry?"

"Not as much as you seem to be, St James,"

_Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love._

_Changes, ooooh_

_Down below up above._

_Time to doubt_

_To break out, it's a mess,_

_It's a mess._

_Time to grow, time to go_

_Hello, hello_

_Too young to take over,_

_Too old to ignore,_

_Gee, I'm almost ready,_

_But...what...for?_

_There's a lot I am not certain of._

_Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love_

_(lalalala)_

_Goodbye twelve, goodbye thirteen._

_Hello love_

_Robert Goulet, Robert Goulet, My God, Robert Goulet!_

_Oh! Down below, up above..._

_Playing doctor with Evelyn._

_La la la_

_I'll show you mine,_

_La la_

_You show me yours_

_La la_

_Seeing Daddy, naked_

_Time to grow._

_Time to go..._

_La la la_

_Mom and Dad were doing it._

_There's a lot, I'm not certain ooooh_

_Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love_

_Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love_

I can't stop grinning, I probably look like a dumb love stuck idiot, but let's face it, I am.

"We should do this again,"

"Is that you asking me out?"

"It's me trying, Friday? 8:00?"

"Of Course, See you there, I'd love to stay, but I have to go, see you Friday,"

Today did NOT turn out like I thought it would. I've never really felt this way about a girl before, I mean I'd had tons of girlfriends, but that's all they'd ever be. Girls. They would never be like Rachel. Why am I talking like this, I only JUST met her. But I have a good feeling about her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, Please review! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was very annoyed how on glee we never got to see Rachel & Jesse's first date, so in my mind, this is how it goes, well actually, this whole story is how my mind would like it, but don't worry, there will be some problems with Rachel & Jesse to make it interesting, btw, not every chapter will have a song, just these two both needed them :) So enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own glee. I do not own "Hello" by Lionel Richie. **

Chapter Two:

Tonight was the night I am taking Rachel Berry out on our very first date, I have my car music system rigged with all the classic show tunes, I'm almost at her house, I can't seem nervous, even though I am, like a said at the music store "I remember when I _used _to get nervous," which now means I always have to seem confident, which isn't hard, but I want Rachel to know the real me. I arrive at her house, she's waiting for me out the front, I walk up to her and I bring her hand up to my face.

"Good evening Ms. Berry,"

"As to you, Mr St James,"

"Shall we?" I gesture my hand towards my car

"Of course, so where are you taking me? Because I must remind you of the fact I am Vegan,"

"I know, you told me last night, and I can't give away the location of our date this fine evening, because that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it now?"

"I suppose... I _love_ this song, how did you know?"

"I was looking at your MySpace page, you have uploaded 5 different versions of you singing 'On My Own' I've had all of them on a continuous loop for the past few days,"

"Oh, Jesse, That's really sweet, that's the first time somebody has mentioned something even positive about my page,"

"What about that guy you seem to hang around with? Frankenteen?"

"Oh, Finn. He just used to laugh at me; he said if I wanted people to like me, I should close it,"

"Well he's not right, you see Rachel, he doesn't get people like you and I, people who are destined for greatness, and we need to do anything to keep our fame, _alive_,"

"Your right, we both are destined for greatness,"

"So, here we are,"

I ran around and quickly opened her door, she stepped out, in awe of the date I had created for the two of us, I had to skip my last class to prepare it, I had _borrowed _some of the money that Vocal Adrenaline gets to hire out the park, I had a picnic blanket, with an all vegan meal, fairy lights strung through the trees, and a piano, just sitting there, waiting to be played, It was amazing, I could tell she LOVED it.

"Wow, you really out did yourself St James,"

"Well what can I say? I wanted tonight to be just us, Come on, take a seat,"

The night was going brilliantly, we had both finished our meals, and she was lying in my lap, as we gazed out to the stars, we had yet to make use of the piano, but I'm sure it would come in handy.

"Jesse, if you had to pick your dream role on Broadway what would be?

"Well, I would say Jean Valjean from Les Miz, but I don't think I could pull of it off,"

"But of course you could, you could pull of anything,"

"Thanks Rachel, now what would yours be?"

"Too easy, Eva Perón from Evita,"

"I think you'd do a brilliant job, hey, here's an idea, you know how in the music store we were going to play hello for a little concert, but you said that it wouldn't be a good song for the outside world to view, but seeing as it's just us, why don't we play it now?"

I walk her over to the piano, I pull the seat out for her, and I set the sheet music in front of us.

"This is so romantic Jesse,"

"Why thank you,"

"Well, shall we start St James?"

"I never wanted anything more,"

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
you're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you …_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

'_Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you …_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying … I love you_

I lean in to kiss her, I press my lips against hers, she joins in, and then I break away.

"Jesse, that was..."

"Have I left Rachel Berry, _speechless_?"

"I'm afraid, you do something to me Jesse St James, but can we really do this?"

"Do what?"

"Be, together, I know once I tell my team mates about this, I think I will be murdered twice, and Finn, I think he'll hate me forever, despite the fact he dumped me, I can't do it to them Jesse,"

"I know what you mean, but Rachel, it's the same for me, I will be murdered for even being here, let's just not tell anyone...?"

"I don't know if I could lie to them, Jesse,"

"Rach, please?"

"Okay, but if they ask, I can't lie, and we will be over, I'm just letting you know,"

"That's much better than I thought,"

"What did you think?"

"You would leave me,"

"We barley together, but I wouldn't, I owe to myself to give us a chance,"

"Wow, we're so cheesy,"

"I know right?"

We then proceed to just lie there, and laugh at ourselves, we then start kissing again.

I took at my watch, its 10 o'clock, "I better take you home," She looks at me with a sad look, "It's 10, you really should get home or your dads just might kill me"

"I suppose, and I don't think I could handle that,"

I drive her home, I walk her up to her door step and kiss her goodnight, and she runs inside, I think she's a tiny bit giddy, I smile. I walk back to my car and drive home, Thinking how perfect her and the night was.

**A/N: Reviews are ALWAYS welcome; don't be afraid to tell me what I should do next! Next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't really have much to say; just a few reviews would be nice **** but I don't really care. Do note in this story Shelby IS NOT Rachel's mum. It just didn't fit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, blah, blah, blah.**

Chapter Three:

I walked to school on Monday with a spring in my step, utterly corny I know. But I was happy, Rachel had made me this way, I walk into the gates of Carmel High, wishing that she could be here walking by side, I couldn't wait to tell all my friends from Vocal Adrenaline, then I realised I couldn't, my mood suddenly sunk, my phone starts vibrating, it's a text from Rachel, it reads "Hope you have a lovely day at school, wish you were here, Rachel * (It's the closest thing they have to a star on my phone) , xx" It made me smile, it was so _Rachel_. I wrote back "All the same to you Rach, xx" I couldn't help think of her face, her voice, and I started grinning.

"Jesse! What are you so happy about?"

"It's Monday morning, we have math, are you on drugs?"

"If so I should tell Shelby," My two closet things to friends at this school were rambling to me, Andrea & Alex. I had known them since freshman year, and we were all in Vocal Adrenaline together, they were okay, just a little annoying at times.

"No, Alex I'm not on drugs, I just had a good weekend, okay?,"

"What you do, I mean, you said you were too tired to come shopping with Leah and I on Saturday,"

"I had a," _dammit_, I can't tell them about Rachel, "I, had. Had a really good sleep last night, I had 12 hours for the first time since I was like, 5,"

"Oh, cool, I'd be happy about that too, anyways, we've got to go find some stuff for our science project, bye Jesse!"

"Oh, Okay, see you,"

I turn around and start walking towards the auditorium, I like to use it early in the morning for a solo practice, I put in my headphones in as I walk away, so nobody comes up to me. 'Hello' comes on, I automatically know which song I will be singing this morning, When I reach the auditorium I turn the iPod off, and I start to play 'Hello' As I finish up the song, I hear a faint round of applause coming from the audience.

"Bravo Jesse,"

"Thanks Shelby, It's nothing really, just something I came up with over the weekend," I try to hold back another grin, It's so weird, I hadn't genuinely smiled in years, and now I can't stop.

"On your date? I heard it went very well," How'd she know? Just play dumb. Pretend you don't know what she's talking about.

"What are you talking about? I haven't had a date in a while, actually,"

"Don't play dumb with me, after I found out you had taken a few hundred dollars from our budget, I had to look into it, and when you didn't turn up to your last class on Friday, I used the GSP tracker I had installed in your car, get angry with me for that later, _okay_? Anyways, I then found you at the park, setting up fairy lights and a piano, so I came back later, at around 8:15, and I find you sitting there with Rachel Berry in your arms,"

"Please, don't get angry at me, I really like her okay?"

"I could see that, anyways that's not the point, I want you to do something for me," Was that all she wanted to say about Rachel? I was surprised, a lot.

"Anything, after all, you did get me the scholarship to UCLA,"

"Why, yes I did," She smirks, I become worried, my grin disappears, "I want you to spy on her, find out everything about her glee club, find out the perfect way to beat New Directions, and then just before regionals, I want you to break up with her, tear up their world, without Berry, they're nothing,"

"I won't do it, I just won't, and I can't. Rachel. She's special; she's not just a girl. She's. She's Rachel Berry, with her, I see a future, and I mean, we're both destined for greatness, I couldn't do anything to hurt her, I mean her career, like that,"

"What are you on about? A high school romance is unlikely to affect her career. Anyways, like you said Jesse, I got you the scholarship to UCLA; do you really want that taken away?"

"Fine, I'll admit, I can't hurt Rachel. I want the scholarship just as much as I want Rachel, don't make me choose,"

"Look, kid, if you get rid of her, I won't mention it again, but otherwise, I will call UCLA and will take it all away,"

"I'll do it,"

What else could I do? Ruin her future. No, I couldn't. But I would tell the REAL reason why, I wouldn't be a wuss, not me.

**A/N: Not a big chapter, next chapter up ASAP. Reviews pretty pweasseee? They make me write faster. Tell Your Friends. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had decided no longer continue this story, but then I got a review from AKillerQueen, and decided to write this. ENJOY! **

I was nervous, that's all I was certain of at that moment. And Jesse Saint James does NOT get nervous, despite my previous statements. As I got closer to her house, I became more worried about what was going to happen when I told her we needed to end, because of what Shelby had told me that morning, I had "Spring Awakening" on shuffle in my car, ironically when I turned into her street, "Bitch Of Living" came on, it made me chuckle, but life can be a bit of a bitch, but everyone knows that.

I ring the door bell, she opens the door, (I had called in advance to make sure her dad's weren't home, I was a little bit scared of them, but I'd never tell Rachel that.) I kissed her, she kisses me back, knowing this may be the last time ever, I made the moment last. Eventually, we break away from each other, thought, I was still holding her.

"Hi,"

"Hello. I don't know how they do it at Carmel, but I could get used to greetings like that,"

"As could I, Berry,"

"You want to come inside? Or you prefer the neighbours looking at us for the entire time?" She points over to her next door neighbour, who looks a little bit shocked at what she's just seen. We both laugh, I let her go, but our hands quickly join together.

"Look. Rachel,"

"Yes?"

"I had a really horrible encounter with my VA coach this morning,"

"Did...she...realise...about...Friday?" Rachel's voice went from, exhilarated to worried, she quivered on her own words. I couldn't stand it.

"She tracked me down; she has a GPS in my car for goodness sake! It's insane,"

"...and?"

"She said, either, well, quote _'I want you to spy on her, find out everything about her glee club, find out the perfect way to beat New Directions, and then just before regionals, I want you to break up with her, tear up their world, without Berry, they're nothing'_ I said no way, and then Shelby threatened to take away my scholarship to UCLA if I didn't spy, or break up with you, and Rachel, you and me both know the tragedy's of being a star, I refuse to spy. It's not in my nature; well, not to anyone that means something to me,"

"Jesse..." She was in shock; she knew what it meant, she knew it meant we couldn't be together, but it's not what I wanted.

"Rach, I don't want to break up, I feel an extremely strong connection to you, and you're the only one who really understands me, also, it's very important to me that my girlfriend singing voice either blends or if just as good, if not better than myself, and let's face it, we both know you're the latter option, but, I can't lie even more than I already would be. I can't do it, I'm sorry," I run out of her house, knowing quite well, she may never talk to me again, and it breaks my heart, but there was nothing I could do. I hop into my car, I drive away, god bless SA for ironic songs, "Totally Fucked"

_There's a moment you know…you're fucked –_

_Not an inch more room to self-destruct_

_No more moves_

– _Oh yeah, the dead-end zone_

_Man, you just can't call your soul your own_

I sing along, knowing those lyrics represent my feelings at that same moment. I spend the next few hours driving, I wasn't sure where.

After a few hours, I settle for dinner at a little diner titled "Berry's Pancakes" The best pancakes in town, all day long, I also choose the place due to the name, I'm actually not a big fan of Pancakes, but Berry's, as always, is the best, Berry's are best at everything.

Its 10pm, the store's closing up, I decided to get into my car and drive home, not that anyone is waiting for me, I live alone, well most of the time, My parents are always away, Indonesia at the moment, they never take me, they don't even say goodbye, just a note 'Gone to Indonesia for the month, love mom and dad' with a thousand or so dollars to last for food, its sucks, but it gives me a lot of peace and quiet, which is nice, sometimes, mostly, I'm just lonely, that why's I liked Rachel, she made me feel like someone was there, that I was genuinely wanted not for my talent, but for me, for the first time, in years.

I'm about two blocks away from my house, and I see a car heading straight for me, I hear a crash, and then...black.

**A/N: OOOH. Cliffe! Jesse was in a car crash. Want to see what happens? **

**You know what to do, send me a little review. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello, just wanted to say Hi, thanks for reviews, I've enabled people without accounts to review, so if that makes it easier, please do! I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, so any ideas, send them my way, thanks, :)**_

"JESSE?" I open my eyes, I have no idea where I am, then I realise, I'm at the hospital in Lima, what the HELL am I doing here?

"Jesse, oh thank god, you're awake," My vision blurry, I can't quite recognize the face. I groan.

"You've been in coma for the past two weeks, I've been here every moment I could be, my dads are..."

"RACHEL!" I interrupt her mid sentence, but I was just so happy to see her, she came, I couldn't believe it.

"Hey, how are you? You we're in a pretty bad car accident, Jesse. What the hell where you doing out that late? Why weren't you being more cautious? Jesse, they thought you we're going to die,"

"I wish I did..."

"Why, on earth, would you say something like that?"

"Because, everything is wrong. My parents act like I don't even exist, my coach black mails me to do things I don't want to, even not see you, it's horrible,"

"I understood Jesse; I'm going to leave now. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, take care of yourself, get some rest," She walks up to me and kisses my forehead, and then she leaves, the last moment I'll see Rachel. Ever. I suddenly start to feel woozy, and fall back to sleep.

_Rachel Pov_

He was so stupid, getting into that accident, making me so worried, I thought he was gone, and now I have to leave him, and he seemed so depressed, I couldn't take it, so I have to leave him, there's nothing else I could do. He just walked in and out of my life.

The weeks following Jesse's accident seemed like a big blur, I started a relationship with Finn, he was nice, and he likes me, a lot, he won't leave me for his career, in fact, I think it will end up the other way, I just don't have the same feelings for Finn as I do for Jesse. _Come on Rachel, your freaking Rachel Berry, and your hung up over some guy who JUST met, your better than this. _ I kept repeating that to myself, and tried to keep it out, but it was hard. I was so out of it. I let Santana have one my solo's one week, Finn asked if I was sick and if I wanted to go to the nurse, I shrugged it off. I was off my game that was certain.

Regionals was 2 weeks away, I had been given the opening number, with Finn of course, we had musical chemistry as best, but my voice out powered him by far, but, it powered out everyone's, well except Jesse's. I was walking down WMHS, it was late, I had stayed behind late to practice singing, my neighbours we're still filling a law suit.

"Rachel Berry,"

"Hello?"

"_Is me your looking for?" _The singingvoice sounded familiar. I turn around, I see a man, and he had a bandage wrapped around his head and a broken arm. I suddenly realise who it is.

"Mr Saint James, oh Jesse, you look, will all due respect, terrible,"

"Oh, you don't like my new look? I think its lovely; I just wanted to tell you, I'm over you. Our short lived romance was nice, but I had to tell you that there is no point in us keeping in contact, it meant nothing, well, it means nothing anymore, and that I won't be competing in Regionals; due to my current situation,"

"Okay, if you say so Jesse, but, in fact, you're just a coward, who refuses to stand up for anything he believes in, and your accident was just karma, you had it coming, in the words of Noah, Farwell St Jackass."

I was so tempted to run back to him, and kiss him, say I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, please say the same? Jesse, please? Please? But I wouldn't, and neither would he.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**To Jasmin: Here you go Jasmin, I finally wrote it! I'm not sure about it. But now you HAVE to write your story. **

**To everyone else: This IS the final chapter. I am thinking of a spin off. Maybe. **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Blah, blah, blah. **

I'm such a coward. That's plain for everyone to see, I could see it in Rachel's eyes. I turned around to find Andrea walking up to me.

"Well Done Jesse!" She tried to hug me, I back away.

"Don't hug me, because I don't feel like I did a job well done."

"Look, we need to win regionals, and with her all heartbroken, it's the only way."

"It's not my fault I got this way, and without me, you stand no chance."

"Yes. It is."

"Just leave me alone Andrea."

I walk away from her; I hate vocal adrenaline, so much. In a few months, I will be graduating, and all will be well. I will leave Lima, Carmel and my Parents behind for UCLA, and it will be all okay. _Everything._

_**Rachel Pov**_

We deserved to win, not them. But we all know they cheated, it was obvious for everyone to see. I'm not sure how, but they did.

Or maybe that was just me? I didn't see Jesse that day, but Finn had. He was on his way to see me, to talk, no one knows what about, and Finn had seen him while walking with Noah to get some sour patch kids.

"What are you doing here?" Finn was angry, he HATED Jesse. "Well come on, are you going to answer?"

"Look, I'm just here to talk to Rachel, now if you don't mind getting out of my way."

"Sorry, that won't be happening, I'm the only one who can mess around with Berry, is that clear?" Noah was annoyed that someone else had hurt me, other than himself.

"I didn't mean to mess around with her."

Then there was some more talking between the 3, and then Finn threw a punch at Jesse, he fell to the ground, and Noah also punched him, and Jesse, still with the broken arm, was helpless, there was nothing he could do. After about a minute or so, they left Jesse laying the empty corridor, for dead. I had heard their coach over talking about Jesse later, he was okay, he would be staying in the hospital for two weeks, but other than that, he would be fine, which was a huge relief. He graduated Carmel a few months after, and is currently living in California, well, if he stuck to his plan, I think that's what happened.

_**6 years later**_

It had been so long since I'd seen her, she was walking in central park, her brown hair flowing in the New York air, and she was wearing a trench coat, with a dress, and knee high stockings. It made me smile. She always did. It took me about a minute after spotting her to call her name.

"RACHEL!" She turned around, saw me, smiled and ran towards me. I started running towards her as well, when we met, we hugged.

"Jesse."

"Rachel."

"I've missed you, you know that?"

"I missed you too. Hey guess what?"

"Let me guess? You and Finn got married? You're Pregnant?"

"No... Finn and I broke up after high school; I'm actually single at the moment. I landed a LEAD ROLE on BROADWAY! It's the new production of Spring Awakening, I got Wendla, aren't you so excited?"

I couldn't believe it. There was no way.

"You're joking?"

"No... Jesse, why would I joke about Broadway?"

"Because..."

"You're not...Melchior?"

"How did he describe your male lead?"

She paused, and got out her blackberry, it had a gold star on the back. "Let me see, hum, Ah, here go, Talented, from Ohio, Graduated from UCLA, previous roles include Boq in Wicked and other minor roles, Curly Hair, amazing voice, The list goes on for a while, he told me I would have to wait till Monday to meet him."

"Rach. I just got the news for getting the role of Melchior." She screamed and hugged me.

"I'm so happy, I don't have to worry anymore about my Melchior being any good, because I know he's fantastic, because he's you JESSE! "

"I want to apologize."

"What for?"

"High School... Regionals..."

"I forgave you years ago."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Let's go get some coffee?"

"Yes, Jesse, one thing. I love you. I always have, even while dating Finn; I stalked youe Face book for years, until a few weeks ago, when you stopped updating your status. I was tempted to run away to California every time things got rough, and I want to ask you something, can we try again?"

"R, let's try getting through Coffee, then start thinking about the rest of lives, how does that sound?"

"But... I didn't say anything about the rest of lives..."

"I did." Rachel smiled and took my hand. I knew everything was going to be okay with her by my side. I only had her back in my life for 15 minutes, but it just felt right. It always did with her.

**A/N: REVIEW! **


End file.
